Une magnifique histoire
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: suite indirecte de Agréable Pause, la relation de House et Cameron
1. Les débuts d'une relation établie

**Chapitre 1 : Les débuts d'une relation établie**

Le docteur Grégory House entendit son réveil sonner, il tendit la main vers celui ci, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, pour faire taire ce son désagréable, quand il eut atteint son but il se retourna et tendit le bras vers l'autre côté de son lit, il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et vit que son lit ne comptait personne d'autre que lui. Il n'était pas surpris mais il préférait quand elle était encore là à son réveil. Il s'assit dans son lit et se leva doucement, il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bains, il se tourna vers le miroir et vit avec plaisir un bout de papier scotché dessus :

_"On se voit toute à l'heure, n'arrive pas trop tard. Alison"_

Elle ne vivait pas avec lui à proprement parlé mais elle passait quand même toutes ces nuits chez lui, House trouvait comme excuse qu'elle était la seule personne qui permettait à l'homme de passer de bonnes nuits, elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait sourit et depuis tout ce temps tout allait bien.

House arriva à l'hôpital avec deux heures de retard. Il entra par les urgences, il vit qu'Alison était bien là, il lui lança un regard très intense, il voulait qu'elle le voit, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, elle le regarda à son tour et lui fit un sourire. Il passa très près d'elle puis il se rendit dans son bureau.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et repensa à ce qu'il vivait avec Alison depuis ces trois derniers mois, et ça lui plaisait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une histoire comme celle qu'il vivait et encore moins de vivre cette histoire avec elle. Il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments, il était persuadé de l'aimer mais il n'était pas sur de devoir lui dire, il ne savait pas comment leur histoire évoluerait si il lui avouait ses sentiments. Il aimait sa relation avec elle, il ne voulait pas la gacher.

Tout avait commencé grâce à un accident, celui ci n'était pas grave mais il les avait réunis donc il était important pour eux. C'était un lundi.

_Flash Back : Trois mois plus tôt_

House se rendait chez Wilson quand il eut un accident de moto, il fut conduit aux urgences du Princeton Plainsboro, il arriva là bas inconscient mais son état n'était pas trop grave selon les ambulanciers, il était surtout en état de choc. En le voyant Cameron a prit peur, elle n'aimait pas qu'il aille mal, elle savait qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de l'aimer, elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier, elle était sortie avec Chase mais celui ci avait rompu car il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui, il avait attendu un moment mais il la voyait regarder House en coin, lui sourir. Il avait arrêté de croire qu'elle puise l'aimer un jour.

Cameron veillait sur lui, elle restait près de lui quand il dormait et à chaque fois qu'il allait se réveiller elle partait, et puis un jour House faisait semblant de dormir, il savait que quelqu'un était près de lui quand il dormait, il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, il garda alors les yeux fermés même s'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il attendit un moment avant d'être sur que cette personne était bien là. Puis il sentit une main sur la sienne, il sentit ensuite des lèvres sur cette même main, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, il savait de qui il s'agissait, il avait reconnu ces lèvres, il les reconnaitrait entre mille.

House put sortir une semaine après ce moment, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça, pas du tout, il savait qu'elle tenait toujours à lui, il avait vu comment elle le regardait, à sa sortie, il se rendit dans son bureau pour récupérer sa console de jeux et il vit qu'elle était là, endormie dans son fauteuil, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit en entrant dans cette pièce, il s'approcha de son bureau, il la regarda un long moment puis il ne résista pas, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, il voulut se relever mais au moment de se détacher d'elle il sentit une main sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour savourer ce petit moment, leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, ils se regardèrent intensément durant un moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus longtemps et plus passionément cette fois, la jeune femme avait hésité, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, puis House devenait plus entreprenant il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour savoir si elle voulait un vrai baiser, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ils purent se donner mutuellement un baiser rempli de passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il put voir plein de chose dans le regard de la jeune femme, de la peur, de la joie, du trouble. Tout ça à la fois, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, et puis il fit ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement cette fois.

C : Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

H : Je ne sais pas, vous voulez que j'arrête ?

C : Non, mais je ne veux pas que...

House l'embrassa à nouveau plus longtemps, cette fois Cameron n'hésita pas, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que lui le faisait.

H : Que... ?

C : Que ça, ne jouez pas avec moi, je ne le supporterais pas, si vous agissez ainsi juste par pulsion alors arrêtez, pitiez. Je ne veux pas...

H : Le premier baiser était une pulsion, mais maintenant je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'en ai envie depuis un moment déja, mais et toi, est ce que tu veux ce que moi je veux ?

C : Non

House fut déçu, très déçu, il se recula, mais Cameron ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, elle s'approcha de lui

C : Moi je veux du sérieux, je ne veux pas juste ça, je veux plus.

House était partit, la laissant seule dans ce bureau. Ce soir là, elle ne voulait pas aller dormir, elle avait peur que cette journée ne soit qu'un rêve, elle avait aimé ces moments avec lui, vraiment beaucoup aimé. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper, elle alla ouvrir sans se demander qui s'était, une fois la porte ouverte, elle vit House. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement au début, puis ayant eut l'accord de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa plus passionément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas oublier tout ça, il voulait avancer. Il se retira doucement, profitant de ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

H : Tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?

Elle ne répondit pas préférant plutôt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et le conduire à sa chambre.

_Fin Flash Back_

House ne regrettait rien, rien du tout, cette relation était parfaite, Alison lui convenait parfaitement, il avait eut peur au début de s'engager dans une relation stable, mais au bout du compte, il se diait qu'il était bien avec elle, et qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait rester avec elle coute que coute, il ferait tout pour la garder, pour ne pas la blesser, pour la rendre heureuse, pour continuer de l'aimer.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Wilson entrer, celui ci appela son ami et ce fut au bout de plusieurs secondes que House réagit enfin

W : Tu vas bien ?

H : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

W : Tu avais l'air... Et puis laisses tomber. J'ai besoin que tu m'héberges cette nuit


	2. Cohabitation

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation**

H : Pourquoi veux tu venir chez moi ?

W : Mon appartement a des rats, j'ai appelé un dératiseur mais le produit est toxique comme tu le sais donc je ne pourrais pas y retourner avant demain, je peux ou pas ?

H : C'est juste que...

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait entre House et Cameron, Cameron se moquait qu'on le sache ou non mais House ne se sentait pas prèt à le dire à tout le monde, elle respectait son choix, ça lui était égal de toute façon. House ne voulait pas le dire, et puis si Wilson venait, elle ne pourrait pas venir chez lui ce soir. Mais Wilson était son ami, il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui.

H : Ok, mais juste ce soir.

House se leva de son bureau et sortit la rejoindre, il se dirigea vers la petite pièce où ils se retrouvaient dès qu'ils pouvaient, puis il la bippa, elle arriva dix minutes plus tard, elle souriait mais son sourir partit quand elle vit la tête qu'il faisait

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse

C : Greg ?

Elle s'était approchée de lui, elle était vraiment très près de lui, elle posa sa main sur son torse

H : On ne peut pas se voir ce soir

Elle ne comprenait pas, il semblait déçut.

C : Pourquoi ?

H : Je dois héberger Wilson, c'est juste pour ce soir, mais on ne pourra pas se voir

C : Ce n'est rien, tu sais juste pour une soirée, ça ne fait rien, et puis on se verra demain.

House lui sourit mais ce sourir était un mensonge, il lui en voulait un peu de prendre ça avec le sourir, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble depuis trois mois et la seule chose que House voulait, c'était passer également cette soirée là avec elle.

Il sortit, elle le suivit peu après.

Ce soir là, Wilson eut vraiment l'impression d'ennuyer son ami, House avait passé toute la soirée à son piano, il jouait en tout cas plus ou moins, vers 23h Wilson alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, House alla également dans sa chambre, il s'allongea mais ne réussit pas à fermer l'oeil, il voulait la voir. Plus tard il regarda son réveil, il indiquait 1h du matin, House se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, une fois celle ci ouverte il put voir avec plaisir celle qu'il voulait voir, Alison Cameron. House fut ravi de la voir. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qu'elle faisait là.

H : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C : Je veux te voir, je ne peux pas...

H : Pourtant c'est bien toi qui m'as dis qu'une soirée ne ferait pas de mal.

Cameron le regardait dans les yeux, elle pensait au début qu'il le prendrait mal, mais en le voyant habillé et prèt à partir, elle se dit que peut-être lui aussi voulait la voir, mais elle décida de jouer son jeu.

C : Si tu ne veux pas me voir je peux toujours repartir.

Elle recula de quelques pas, juste deux ou trois, mais House ne la laissa pas en faire plus, il la prit par le bras et l'embrassa passionément, leurs langues firent un ballet très sensuel, House serrait Alison dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir quand à cette dernière, elle se blotit encore plus contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait rester. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Alison se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer les lèvres de son homme.

C : Je n'arrive pas à dormir

H : Moi non plus Allie, tu veux rentrer ?

C : Oui, mais, et Wilson ?

H : Il dort comme un gros bébé, et puis on a juste à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il lui avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau et de le pousser doucement à l'intérieur, puis elle referma la porte d'une main. House l'entraîna vers la chambre tout en gardant ses lèvres posées sur celle de le jeune femme, il commençait à lui enlever son blouson mais il se dit que si Wilson le trouvait là le lendemain il aurait des soupçons.

Arrivés dans la chambre, House lui enleva finallement le vêtement enconbrant. Il profita de ce moment pour enlever également le pull de la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous

H : Tu es venue bien préparé dis donc

C : Je savais que tu m'attendais, ton regard à l'hôpital, j'ai su que tu ne voulais pas rester sans moi.

House l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis il dscendit le long de son cou puis il arriva sur sa poitrine, il avait pris le sein droit d'Alison dans la main et il jouait avec pendant qu'il embrassait l'autre, la jeune femme se cambrait de plaisir, elle gémissait, elle faisait tout de même attention de ne pas le faire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Wilson.

Elle décida de se séparer de lui et de lui faire subir à son tour le plaisir qu'il venait de lui faire endurer, elle défit le pantalon de House, il se retrouvait à sa merci, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit, l'homme se retrouva allongé sur ce lit trop grand pour une seule personne, elle le rejoignit sur le lit, elle lui posa un baiser sur le ventre puis une multitude d'autres avant d'arriver à ses lèvres, le baiser fut très doux, Alison redescendit jusqu'au boxer de l'homme et sourit quand elle vit l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle lui retira doucement, puis elle vint poser ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, elle y déposa de petits baisers très doux pour commencer avant de devenir plus langoureux. House avait mis sa main dans les cheveux d'Alison pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête.

Il gémissait plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter et il ne voulait pas qu'Alison arrête non plus, elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui demande de toute façon, elle remonta et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres plus passionné que le précédent. House retourna Alison sous lui et il décida que le pantalon de la jeune femme était de trop, il lui retira assez rapidement, il ne voulait plus attendre. Alison se retrouva encore une fois sur lui, elle l'embrassa doucement avant de s'empaler sur le membre tendu de l'homme. Elle commença ses mouvements de va et viens tout doucement pour commencer avant de devenir plus rapide. House fermait les yeux et se retenait de ne pas gémir torp fort, Alison quant-à elle se mordait le lèvre inféreur pour ne pas crier, House venait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'insiter à aller plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment dans cette cadence, Greg sentit les muscles d'Alison se tendre, il se releva rapidement afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de crier, il se rallongea ensuite, Alison toujours dans ses bras, elle continuait de bouger sur lui pour le faire venir à son tour, il ne résista pas plus d'une minute. Alison l'embrassait à ce moment là. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, de longues minutes. Il caressait le dos de la jeune femme, celle ci était détendu quand elle était avec lui.

C : Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?

H : Aucune idée, on a été discret, enfin à peu près.

C : Oui c'est bien une des seule fois.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain House se réveilla sans difficultés, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Alison à ses côtés, elle aussi était réveillée.

H : Waouh !

C : Quoi ?

H : Je dois surement rêver

C : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

H : Le docteur Alison Cameron, toujours ponctuelle, est encore au lit. Là c'est sur, je dois rêver, au moins c'est un rêve très agréable.

C : Idiot va, je te signale que Wilson aussi est ponctuel et qu'il est en train de se préparer pour le boulot.

House se pencha au dessus d'elle, il lui posa un prompt baiser sur les lèvres

H : Qui est ce que tu traites d'idiot ?

Cameron sentait une main remonter le long de son corps, elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment.

C : Personne

H : Sure ?

House accentua ses caresses sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, elle se retint de gémir encore plus, elle savait que Wilson était toujours là. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête.

H : Alors ?

C : Oui, je suis sure, Greg il est encore là et en plus il est debout.

H : Je sais oui, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de tout simplement la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent encore au lit une bonne demi heure avant d'entendre finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ils se levèrent ensemble puis se préparèrent, ils prirent une douche ensemble, puis, après s'être habillés, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Alison s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et vit le docteur James Wilson qui, apparement, les attendait.


	3. Pas sans toi

**Chapitre 3 : Pas sans toi**

W : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était vous Cameron

La jeune femme avait très peur, elle alla dans la chambre, prit son manteau et son sac qu'elle avait laissé la veille. House n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait vu Wilson, il ne savait pas ce que faisait Alison. Il la vit ressortir de la chambre, avec ses affaires, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

H : Allie ?

Elle ne répondait pas, elle sortit de l'appartement, House l'appelait, voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas il se lança à sa poursuite, il la vit à l'ascenseur, mais elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en l'appercevant. Il la suivit, il commença à descendre assez rapidement mais sa jambe lui faisait trop mal et il tribucha, il ne tomba pas de haut, mais la douleur à sa jambe s'emplifia. Wilson qui l'avait suivit se mit à côté de lui, House avait fermé les yeux et se tenait la jambe.

W : Tu vas bien ?

H : Où est Allie ?

W : Désolé, elle est p...

... : Je suis là.

House la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle se mit à côté de lui. Wilson remarqua le regard qu'ils se lançaient tout les deux, il se leva

W : Je vous laisse, mais je vous préviens, je veux une explication.

Ils ne firent même pas attention au départ de Wilson. Alison restait collée à House

A : Tu m'as fais peur, je t'ai entendu tomber. Tu vas bien ?

H : Pourquoi es tu partie ?

A : Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache, j'ai cru que maintenant que Wilson le sait tu ....

H : Je n'ai même pas tenu une soirée sans toi, tu crois que je pourrais tenir plus longtemps ? Ne pars pas, je parlerais à Wilson.

A : J'ai cru que....

H : Chut.

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Alison, il la caressa doucement. Alison avait pleuré, il s'en rendit compte, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rouges, et ses joues humides.

H : Tu as pleuré.

A : Je ne voulais pas arrêter, je ne veux pas arrêter, moi non plus je n'ai pas pu tenir une soirée sans toi.

H : Alors ne pars plus comme ça. D'accord ?

A : D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis colla sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme

A : Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

H : A propos de quoi ?

A : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

H : Oui, ça va

Elle vit qu'il se massait encore la jambe. Elle se redressa légèrement

A : On avait dit pas de mensonges, Greg.

H : Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

A : Je suis désolée.

H : Ne le sois pas, si je devais le refaire, je le referais. Tu m'aides à remonter ?

A : Bien sur

Quand ils furent à l'appartement, Alison put voir qu'il était bléssé au bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ramena de quoi le soigner.

H : Tu sais on a réussi à se cacher pendant trois mois, si une personne est au courant je ne pense pas que ça va changer grand chose, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il le dise à qui que ce soit si on lui demande d'être discret.

Alison ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour être un bon amant, il faisait tout ce qu'il était possible pour qu'elle se sente bien avec lui

H : Et puis je crois que même si tout le monde le savait ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il y a entre nous.

A : Tu sais depuis le début j'ai toujours peur que tu ne changes d'avis, mais au fil des journée je me dis qu'être avec toi c'est mieux que ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, mais si un jour tu en as assez, je comprendrais.

H : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, pourquoi j'en aurais assez de passer tout mon temps avec toi ? De vivre tout ces moments aussi fantastiques les uns que les autres ?

A : Tu ne regrettes vraiment pas ?

House l'obligea à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, il lui prit les mains et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle le fit, elle se mit tout contre lui, il passa ses bras autour d'elle

H : Non du tout Allie, je n'ai jamais regrétté. Et toi ?

A : Non, je te signale que j'attendais ça depuis des années, et que je n'ai jamais vécu une si belle histoire. Pas une fois.

Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, House voulut se lever mais il ne put pas, sa jambe le lançait encore énormément.

A : Greg !

H : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va, mais je ne crois pas que je vais aller bosser aujourd'hui, et pour une fois ce n'est pas une excuse, enfin si mais je ne l'ai pas inventé.

A : Je peux rester avec toi ?

H : Tu veux sécher le boulot ?

A : Si c'est pour être avec toi alors oui, sans hésiter.

Ce jour là, Alison Cameron sècha le travail pour la première fois de sa vie.


	4. Sentiments

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments**

Le lendemain, après une nuit assez calme, Alison Cameron se leva, elle découvrit que Greg n'était pas là, ça l'étonnait, il était toujours là quand elle se réveillait. Elle s'habilla et prit un petit déjeuner, enfin ce qu'elle put avaler, elle se demandait vraiment où il pouvait être. Elle alluma son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait un message... De lui

_"Partis parler à Wilson, ne t'inquiètes pas"_

Après avoir été rassurée elle se rendit au travail, elle savait qu'il devait lui parler, il voulait des explications sur ce qu'il avait vu, et elle comprenait.

Le docteur Grégory House fit son entrée dans le bureau de son ami, il referma la porte derrière lui

H : Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ?

W : Non, je n'ai rien dit, et je ne dirais rien si tu m'expliques.

H : Ok. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

W : Depuis quand ?

H : Trois mois

W : Tu couches avec Cameron depuis trois mois ?

H : Non, pas du tout

W : Mais tu viens de me dire que...

H : Je sais ce que je viens de te dire, mais tu as mal intérprété les choses

W : Comment ça ?

H : Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, on sort ensemble, on va au cinéma, au restaurant, on dine soit chez elle soit chez moi, on passe nos soirées ensemble, on fait l'amour. On est heureux tout les deux

W : J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi

H : Ecoutes, je suis bien avec elle, je suis heureux et c'est grâce à elle. Ne dis rien à peronne d'accord ?

W : Je ne dirais rien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si tu es si bien que ça avec elle, pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache ?

H : Je ne veux pas, pas pour le moment en tout cas, je veux qu'on continu comme ça pour l'instant, je ne penses pas être prèt à ce que le monde le sache.

W : Tu ne m'as pas dis... Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

H : Désolé mais ça ne te regardes pas, je t'en ai parlé parce que tu l'as su. D'ailleurs comment tu l'as su ?

W : Quand elle est arrivé chez toi l'autre soir, j'étais au toilette, je vous ai vu vous embrasser jusqu'à ta chambre, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai rien vu d'autre, je n'ai même rien entendu. Enfin presque. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était elle au début, j'ai voulu savoir, mais je ne pensais pas que ça vous causerait des problèmes

H : Ne t'en fais pas c'est réglé, on a discuté et c'est bon. Ni elle ni moi ne voulons arrêter notre histoire.

W : J'aurais jamais pensé ça, Grégory House amoureux.

H : Je n'ai jamais dis...

W : Oh arrêtes un peu, tu as vu comment tu parles de Cameron ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'elle partes, tu passes ton temps avec elle, et tu m'as toi même dis que cette relation n'était pas basée sur le sexe, alors n'essayes pas de me dire le contraire

H : ...

W : J'en étais sur, elle le sait ?

H : Je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas risquer de tout changer entre nous, j'aime être avec elle, je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas lui avouer ce que je ressens et qu'ensuite tout change entre nous

W : Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ?

H : Non

House voyait que son ami fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, House n'arrêtait pas de se contredire.

H : Je l'aime beaucoup plus que ça

House sortit, laissant son ami plus étonné que jamais. House savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait comme lui l'aimait, et il avait peur de le savoir, il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ça, il voulait juste continuer de vivre comme ça avec elle, continuer de l'aimer encore et toujours plus

Il voulait la voir, la tout de suite, juste la voir, être sure qu'elle soit là, il se dirigea vers les urgences et la vit, elle soignait un patient, il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, il l'aimait tellement mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas encore.

Elle détourna le tête, et le vit, ce regard qu'il ne lançait qu'à elle, il s'en alla, elle remplit rapidement son dossier et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, elle ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand ce fut le cas elle alla vers lui, il était dans une petite pièce qui servait de stokage, elle entra et referma la porte.

Elle sentit deux bras l'encerler et une bouche glisser le long de son cou.

C : Tu m'as manqué

H : Toi... Aussi...

Il déposait de petits baisers sur son cou puis sur la joue de la jeune femme, celle ci se retourna et lui captura la bouche, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, leur langues se cherchaient sans ménagement, Alison avait ses mains posées sur chacune des joues de son homme, ils ne se séparèrent pas avant de longues minutes.

Après cet intense baiser, House la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis il l'embrassa de nouveau plus doucement cette fois, il sentit ensuite les mains d'Alison sur sa ceinture, elle lui défit doucement le pantalon, il se sépara d'elle et lui défit le sien, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour à l'hôpital. Une fois débarassé de leurs pantalons, House l'embrassa fièvreusement, la jeune femme fut surprise, mais agréablement, elle le laissa faire et lui rendit ce baiser si brulant. House la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur.

Alison passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme, House attendit quelques minutes qu'il passa à l'embrasser encore et encore avant de finalement la pénéter, la jeune femme se retint de gémir en collant sa bouche contre le cou de son amant. Il commença ensuite des mouvements de va et vient assez rapide, il ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne mais il ne voulait pas non plus arrêter. La jeune femme se redressa un peu et caressa la joue de Greg, il releva la tête qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule d'Alison et la regarda avec amour, à ce moment là il se disait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer, il voulait la garder près de lui, il voulait être avec elle.

Elle se retenait de crier, elle en avait envie mais cette pièce était trop proche d'un point de passage. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait tellement qu'il aille plus loin, maintenant, elle savait qu'il connaissait le moyen de la faire jouir rapidement, mais il ne le faisait jamais, il prenait toujours tout son temps, il ne voulait pas que leurs rapports deviennent une habitude, il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait. Ils continuaient de se regarder tout en retenant leurs gémissements, puis House donna des coups de rein plus francs pour la faire venir, pour les faire venir.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, il y alla plus fort, ce fut lui qui vint le premier

H : aaaah

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, il y répondit quand il la sentit avoir son orgasme à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes, puis House la reposa sur le sol, il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux. Alison fut troublée par ce regard, il était différent des autres, mais elle aimait ce regard.

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

House réfléchit un peu, puis il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

H : Rien, tout va pour le mieux

C : Sur ?

H : Certain

Elle lui sourit et se blotit dans ses bras, il encercla la jeune femme de ses bras.

_**" Si tu savais ce que j'avais envie de te dire à l'instant, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te le dire. Je t'aime tant Alison"**_


	5. Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Ce soir là, ils étaient chez Alison, House ne lui avait pas encore parler de sa discussion avec son meilleur ami, il allait le faire, il savait qu'elle avait peur, il devait la réconforter. Elle était dans la salle de bain, elle sortait de sa douche, House l'appela, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre.

Il était dans le salon, sur le canapé de la jeune femme, il lui fit signe de venir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Elle se mit contre lui, esssayant de combler tout l'espace qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux, il l'entourra de ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, juste l'un contre l'autre.

C : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

H : J'ai parlé avec Wilson, il ne dira rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai tout dis.

C : Comment il a réagit ?

H : Il est surpris, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, à nous deux

C : A vrai dire, moi non plus, tu m'as toujours fait croire que je ne t'interessait pas, et si tu n'avais pas eu cet accident on en serait pas là aujourd'hui

H : Je sais oui, mais je ne veux pas remonter en arrière, ça me conviens tout ce qu'il y entre nous

Alison lui sourit et se blotit un peu plus contre lui.

C : Moi j'adore ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, quand House voulut se lever il s'apperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, il se positionna correctement et tenta de la réveiller en douceur. Il lui caressa les cheveux, descendit jusqu'au épaules puis suivit la courbure de ses hanches, elle frémit doucement mais elle ne se réveilla pas, House continua ses gestes tendres, au bout de quelques minutes elle se réveilla.

C : Quoi ?

Elle lui parla avec la voix toute ensommeillée

H : Désolé Allie mais si je reste dans cette position toute la nuit je risque de souffrir le martyr demain, à cause de ma jambe

Elle se releva brusquement, elle lui envoya un regard plein de culpabilité

C : Excuses moi

H : Ce n'est rien, je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras, mais je suis sur qu'on dormira tout les deux mieux dans ton lit. Non ?

C : Oui

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, main dans la main, Alison se déshabilla, elle s'apprêta à mettre un pyjama mais House la prit dans ses bras.

H : Tu veux bien rester comme ça cette nuit ?

C : Seulement si tu fais pareil

House lui sourit, se déshabilla, et entra dans le lit, Alison y était déja, il s'allongea et se rapprocha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller, le sommeil vint la prendre quelques minutes plus tard, House s'endormit peu de temps après.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils étaient dans la même position que lorsqu'ils se sont endormis.

A : Tu vas bien ?

H : Toujours quand je suis avec toi

A : Et ta jambe ?

H : J'ai un peu mal mais ça va.

A : A cause d'hier soir ?

H : Non Allie, pas du tout, seulement, c'est un mauvais jour c'est tout.

A : Je n'aime pas quand tu as mal

H : Tu crois que j'aime bien moi ? Ecoutes Allie, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce que j'ai à la jambe, ne culpabilises pas pour ça, et puis tu sais, j'ai moins mal quand tu es là.

A : Peut-être mais je n'aime pas quans tu as mal, ça me fait mal à moi aussi.

H : Allie, ça va je t'assure, c'est suportable.

Alison s'appreta à partir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. House ne voulait pas qu'elle parte comme ça, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la prit par le bras et la retourna. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ce fut un baiser très doux au début puis House glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme, elle ferma les yeux, posa ses mains autour du cou de Greg et répondit à ce baiser, il devenait de plus en plus passioné. Au bout de quelques minutes il se sépara d'elle, à bout de souffle.

H : J'irais bien tant que tu seras là.

Ils se rendirent au boulot séparément comme à leur habitude, la première chose que House fit c'est d'aller voir si elle était bien arrivée, il fut rassuré quand il la vit. Sur l'heure du midi, Wilson le rejoignit dans son bureau pour le déjeuner.

W : Tout vas bien ?

H : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

W : Je veux dire avec... Cameron ?

H : Et voilà !

W : Quoi ?

H : C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire, je ne veux pas qu'on se mèle de ma vie privée, écoutes moi bien, ma vie avec elle me convient comme elle est. Et je t'interdit de de la gacher en te mélant de tout.

W : Je voulais juste savoir

H : Arrêtes alors

Ils allèrent déjeuner, House vit Alison à la cafétéria, elle était avec l'équipe de House, elle souriait, il aimait la voir sourir. Il ne la lacha pas du regard de tout le repas, Wilson s'en apperçut et ne dit rien, quand elle quitta la pièce, elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

W : Tu as vraiment l'air accro à elle

H : Pour l'être, je le suis.

Ce soir là, House avait Alison dans les bras, le dos de la jeune femme était contre le torse de l'homme, il lui posa un baiser dans le cou, il ne sut pas si elle le sentit mais elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Plus il passait de temps avec elle plus il se disait qu'il ne pourrait plus rester sans elle. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait parfaite, plus ils se voyaient, plus il se disait qu'il l'aimait.

_**"Je t'aime tant, je sais que je dois te le dire mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur que toi tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime, oh, je sais que tu tiens à moi, je sais aussi que tu m'aimes, mais je ne sais pas à quel point et c'est ça qui me fait peur."**_

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans le lit, ni même dans l'appartement, il ne trouva même pas le mot qu'elle lui laissait habituellement, il n'y avait rien. Il eut peur sur le coup, il avait peur qu'elle soit partie.

Il alla dans la cuisine, il se servit une tasse de café mais il ne la but pas, il voulait la voir, il avait peur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il regarda et vit que c'était elle, elle vit son regard, il semblait troublé, quand il s'approcha d'elle, Alison aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

A : Tu vas bien Greg ?

H : J'ai cru que tu était partie

A : Et bien oui je suis partie mais je suis revenue.

H : J'ai cru que tu étais partie... Pour de bon

A : Pourquoi ?

H : Tu ne m'as pas laissé de mot

Alison rit doucement, elle se blotit encore plus contre lui, elle ne voulait pas partir, jamais, elle l'aimait

A : Je suis allée chez moi, je n'avais plus de vêtements propres ici, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais tout de suite.

H : J'ai eu peur

A : De quoi ?

House ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas quand il commençait à s'ouvrir, il stoppait net sa réfléxion et changeait de sujet, elle ne disait rien, elle ne voulait pas le froisser, mais elle aimerait avoir une réponse à ses questions.

A : Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

H : Rien je t'assures

"_**Si tu savais, j'ai envie de te le dire, mais si jamais tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, ça me ferais mal. Mais j'ai envie de le dire"**_

A : Pourquoi ne me dis tu rien ?

H : Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre

A : Parles moi Greg, tu ne me perdras pas.

House hésita un long moment, il vit le regard de la jeune femme, il était suppliant, elle voulait des réponses, il comprenait mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jamais.

Il se détacha d'elle, elle se recula

A : D'accord

Elle ne dit rien de plus, House savait qu'il venait de la decevoir mais il avait si peur, elle ne le regarda même pas quand elle se dirigea vers la chambre, elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle allait partir mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir partir.

Il devait lui dire, il avait peur comme jamais mais il n'avait pas le choix.

H : Ne pars pas Allie, j'ai besoin de toi

A : On avait dit pas de mensonges

H : Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ce genre de chose

A : Alors j'y vais

H : Non !! Allie... Je... Je t'aime


	6. Explications

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

H : Je t'aime

Alison versa quelques larmes silencieusement, elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, elle savait que c'était vrai, elle savait quand il mentait depuis le temps.

A : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant ?

House ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, enfin si il savait mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, il voulait qu'elle sache.

A : Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ?

H : Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime.

A : Comm...

H : Je ne supporterais pas de ne pas passer une nuit sans toi, je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi parce que si tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ça veut dire que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à moi. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer parce que quand tu pleures jai l'impression d'étouffer, je veux être encore plus heureux avec toi que je ne le suis déja.

A : Greg...

H : Quand tu pars, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur éclate en milles morceaux, je suis près à tout pour combler le vide qu'il y a entre nous à chaque fois qu'on se sépare, je suis fou de toi, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne changerait ça. Je...

House ne put continuer, il sentit les lèvres d'Alison se poser sur les siennes, il voulut répondre mais elle se retira avant

A : Et moi qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je supporte quand tu n'es pas là, que j'aime être séparé de toi, que je me sens bien quand tu as mal. Je t'aime aussi et jamais je ne te permettrais d'en douter.

Cette fois ce fut House qui l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis plus passionément, Alison se retira

A : Tu veux que je te prouve que ce que j'ai dit est vrai ?

H : Avec plaisir.

Ils reprirent leur baiser plus passionément que précédement, il la serra contre lui, il se détacha des lèvres d'Alison pour venir poser ses propres lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, il l'embrassait langoureusement passant sa langue où il pouvait la passer, elle se laissait faire, elle avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, elle se laissa embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes puis prit le visage de son amant dans les mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle déposa un léger baiser puis un autre et encore un autre.

House retira le pull d'Alison le plus doucement possible, il caressa son ventre puis remonta à la poitrine de la jeune femme, il fut très étonné lorsqu'elle le repoussa.

H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

A : Pas ici

Elle le conduisit à la chambre de l'homme, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit, il se retrouva assis, elle resta debout, juste devant lui, elle lui retira son T-Shirt puis vint l'embrasser aussi tendrement qu'elle put, elle laissa sa bouche caresser celle de son amant, elle voulait que ces moments durent, House posa une main dans le dos d'Alison et il lui dégraffa le soutien gorge. Il ne sépara pas encore de ces lèvres, lui aussi voulait que cela dure. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ensuite il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Alison, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva sur lui, elle lui posa un prompt baiser sur les lèvres.

House la retourna sur lui et commença à l'embrasser sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, quand il atteins enfin les seins de son amante il les délaissa pour revenir l'embrasser. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Greg l'entendit, il sourit contre ses lèvres et redescendit vers cette poitrine qui l'attendait. Il commença par embrasser le gauche tout en flattant l'autre de sa main, puis il changea, cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne descende vers le ventre, il y déposa de longs baisers langoureux, Alison se cambrait mais elle ne disait rien, elle le laissa diriger toutes ses envies, faire tout ce qu'il voulait même si elle le voulait en elle le plus vite possible.

Quand il arriva au pantalon de la jeune femme, il remonta pour l'embrasser, il défit le pantalon d'Alison de sa main gauche puis il lui enleva le plus lentement possible, quand il eut atteint son but il remonta sur elle et, toujours de sa main gauche, il caressa l'intimité d'Alison, doucement.

A : Greg !

H : Quoi ma belle ?

A : N'arrêtes pas

H : J'en ai pas l'intention.

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alison tout en continuant de la caresser sous son sous vêtement qu'il trouvait trop encombrant. Il lui retira, elle se trouvait nue sous lui, il aimait tellement la voir si désirable, il l'aimait tellement. Il descendit son visage vers le sexe d'Alison, il déposa un baiser sur son clitoris puis un autre. Elle se cambrait de plaisir et gémissait de plus en plus fort, cette fois elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Greg glissa sa langue dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, il la retira peu après puis recommença deux ou trois fois. Il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre

A : GREEEEG

Il continua d'embrasser l'intimité de la jeune femme, son orgasme se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il remonta sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, il ne fit rien d'autre en attandant qu'elle reprenne une respiration régulière, il l'embrassait doucement, sur toutes les parties du visage qu'il pouvait atteindre. Quand elle reprit sa respiration, elle se mit sur lui et décida de le mettre à son tour au supplice comme lui l'avait fait. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis descendit le long de son corps, elle defit et descendit le pantalon de son amant, puis le boxer, elle sourit à la vue de son membre fièrement tendu, elle posa un baiser dessus, puis un autre. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et le prit entièrement en bouche, elle fit de lents mouvements de va et viens, elle prenait tout son temps. Elle releva un moment les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il fermait les yeux et se retenait de gémir, elle lacha sa prise et remonta doucement sur lui.

A : Il n'y a personne tu sais, tu peux t'exprimer autant que tu veux.

H : Je ne veux.... Aaaaaah.... Alison

Il sentit la main d'Alison sur son pénis durcit de désir, elle le caressait et le pressait, elle voulait qu'il éprouve le même plaisir qu'elle

House retourna Alison sous lui et la pénétra doucement, il voulait qu'elle le sente en elle, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, il commença à bouger doucement la faisant bruler encore et encore.

Elle passa ses jambes autour des hanches de House l'obligeant à s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, il gémit doucement appréciant la sensation, il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, leurs gémissement étaient de plus en plus forts. House atteint enfin l'orgasme

H : ALIIIISON !!!

Il la regarda encore dans les yeux, il continuait de bouger en elle

H : Je t'aime

Quand elle entendit cette phrase elle ne se retint plus et atteignit l'orgasme une seconde fois

A : Moi aussi Greeeeg.

House resta en elle, il avait arrêté de bouger mais il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle.

H : Je t'aime Allie

A : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

House s'appreta à se retirer mais elle se blotit contre lui

A : Restes encore un peu, s'il te plais.

H : Autant de temps que tu veux ma belle

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. House se retira finalement malgrés un bref soupir de la jeune femme, il ne resta pas loin d'elle, il la garda dans ses bras.

H : Je ne veux pas te perdre

A : Tu ne me perdras jamais, j'ai trop besoin de toi

H : Alison ?

Elle repondit dans un demi-sommeil

A : Oui ?

H : Tu veux venir vivre avec moi ?

Elle se redressa, elle était épuisée mais elle voulait savoir si c'était réel

A : Tu es sérieux ?

H : On ne peux plus sérieux, je te l'ai dit je suis près à tout pour réduire la distance qu'on installe entre nous à chaque fois qu'on se sépare, même si c'est pour une minute.

Alison ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, enfin elle savait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. House remarqua le malaise que la jeune femme éprouvait

H : Tu ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt ?

A : J'accepte, bien sur que je veux venir vivre avec toi

H : Vrai ?

Pour toute réponse elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, puis elle se blotit dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent, ensemble et paisiblement.


	7. Peurs envolées

**Chapitre 7 : Peurs envolées**

House se réveilla péniblement ce matin là, il était encore fatigué de la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle, Alison Cameron, il venait enfin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne regrettait pas, pas le moins du monde, il était heureux avec elle et encore plus depuis qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle était tout contre lui, il se sentait si bien avec elle. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, il la sentit se détendre, elle se rapprocha de lui, il la serra encore plus contre lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait.

H : Dis moi...

A : Quoi ?

H : Est ce que ce que tu as dit hier...

A : Je t'aime, j'étais sincère et je le suis encore

H : Je le sais ça, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je voulais savoir si...

A : Si quoi ?

H : Est ce que maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime ça changera quelque chose entre nous, est ce que tu...

Elle avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de Greg

A : La seule chose que ça changera entre nous c'est que maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu sais que je t'aime, on va vivre ensemble, enfin si tu le veux toujours.

House posa un baiser sur le doigt de la jeune femme

H : Bien sur que je le veux toujours

A : Rien ne changera entre toi et moi, on continuera de se voir comme avant, sauf que maintenant on passera encore plus de temps ensemble, si tu le veux bien sur

H : Je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi, parce que quand t'es pas là je me sens si mal que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras.

A : Tu sais on va finir par le savoir, et je sais que....

H : J'en ai assez Allie

Elle prit peur, elle ne sut pas pourquoi sur le coup mais elle avait peur, elle releva un peu la tête

H : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, jamais je ne voudrais arrêter, quand je dis que j'en ai assez, je veux dire par là que je ne veux plus me cacher.

A : Tu n'es pas obligé Greg

H : Je sais, mais ça fait trois mois que te fais vivre ça, je ne veux plus te forcer à te cacher

A : Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rien, si tu ne veux pas ne dis rien à personne, ça m'est égal

H : Tu voudrais qu'on le sache je le sais

A : Par moment oui c'est vrai, j'aimerais qu'on sache que je suis bien avec toi, mais je ne t'obliges à rien

H : Je sais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour leur dire, mais je vais leur dire, je ne sais pas quand non plus.

A : Prends ton temps, et tu sais si tu ne veux pas tant pis, je ne te forcerais pas, si tu ne veux pas ne crains rien je ne t'en voudrais pas

House lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, un léger, il se retira rapidement mais la prit dans ses bras, il ne la lacha pas, il la garda tout contre lui pendant un long moment.

H : Tu es super tu sais

A : Comment ça ?

H : Tu ne m'en veux jamais, tu n'es jamais en colère après moi et même quand tu souffres par ma faute tu reviens vers moi aussitôt

A : Premièrement l'amour rend aveugle je te signale et je t'aime comme tu es, je ne veux pas que tu changes, et deuxièmement tu ne m'as jamais fais souffrir. Ne penses pas le contraire, ce sont des mensonges

H : Moi aussi je t'aime

Ils se rendirent au travail à la même heure que d'habitude, Cameron partit en premier et House, arrivé à l'hôpital passa voir qu'elle était bien arrivé. Il sourit en la voyant et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il réfléchissait, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était dans son bureau, et il ne fasait rien d'autre que réfléchir, il en avait un peu assez de se cacher, son histoire avec Alison lui plaisait, il adorait être avec elle, il donnerait tout pour la garder près de lui, pour toujours, il ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer aux autres, il en avait envie mais il craignait leur réaction, pas pour lui mais pour Alison, il ne savait pas si elle supporterait d'être chambrée par les autres. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et il se demandait si elle le serait une fois que tout le monde serait au courant.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Cuddy l'appeler

Cu : House, dans mon bureau et maintenant !!

Il obéit, il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas bougé de son bureau de la matiné, pourquoi Cuddy voulait le voir ?

Il entra dans le bureau de sa patronne.

Cu : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

H : Bah c'est à moi de vous demandez ça, je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir

Cu : On m'a dit que vous êtes dans votre bureau depuis ce matin, pour quelles raisons ?

House ne savait pas quoi dire, Cuddy avait deviné qu'il avait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait lui dire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança

H : Je suis amoureux

Cuddy n'en revenait pas, elle avait les yeux encore plus rond que des billes

Cu : Qui est ce ?

H : Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas vous.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se lança

H : C'est Cameron

Cu : Est ce qu'elle le sait ?

H : Parce que vous croyez que c'est mon genre de vous en parler avant la personne conserné.

Cu : ....

H : Elle le sait, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble, et oui c'est une vraie relation.

House sortit du bureau de la doyenne et se dirigea vers les urgences, il en était sur maintenant il voulait que tout le monde sache la vérité, il la vit, elle le vit, il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle ne comprit pas au début mais quand elle vit la détermination dans ses yeux elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était très près d'elle, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda

C : Sur ?

H : Certain

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant toutes les personnes présentes.


	8. Amour dévoilé

**Chapitre 8 : Amour dévoilé**

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, ce n'était pas un baiser très passionné mais suffisament pour que certaines personnes aient détourné le regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient le centre de l'attention, mais House s'en moquait, il tenait Alison dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas la lacher, jamais. Elle était à lui et tout le monde le savait.

Ils quittèrent les urgences ensembles, ils savaient que tout le monde voudrait des explications, mais pas pour l'instant, ils attendraient les questions. Pour l'instant il voulait rester avec Alison, juste un moment.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de House, il ferma la porte puis les stores, puis il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

H : Je t'aime, et maintenant tout le monde le sais

A : Ils doivent se poser des questions

H : Sans doute mais je m'en moque, par contre je pense qu'on aura le droit à certaines de ces questions

A : Ca ne t'ennuis pas ?

H : Non

Après quelqeus autres baisers échangé, Alison retourna aux urgences, elle croisa Forman et le reste de l'équipe qui lui demandèrent si c'était une blague.

For : C'est une blague ou quoi ?

A : De quoi tu parles ?

For : De toi et House, vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, vous êtes....

A : Pourtant c'est le cas, ça fait déja trois mois et tout va pour le mieux entre nous

Treize : Trois mois !!!

For : C'est impossible on a rien remarqué

A : Oui trois mois, alors laissez moi, je sais que ça vous fait bizarre mais ça ne changera pas.

For : Ca fait vraiment bizarre, je n'aurais jamais pu assister à ça, surtout lui.

A : Ecoutes, il est différent avec moi, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de changer mais avec moi il est différent, il n'est plus le House que tu connais.

Elle quita ses collègues de travail pour retourner aux urgences. Forman et les autres étaient surpris, il se doutait bien que quelque chose se passait avec House mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que House puisse vivre une histoire avec leur collègue et amie, Alison Cameron. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle sentit un main sur son bras, elle sut dès le début que ce n'était pas House, cette main était si différente. Elle se retourna et vit Chase juste devant elle, ce contact la dégouta, elle aimait tellement les bras de House, sentir ses mains à lui sur son corps à elle. Elle l'aimait tellement.

A : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Ch : Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai

A : Laisses moi d'accord, ce ne sont pas tes affaires

Ch : Non, mais.... House...

A : ... Est merveilleux avec moi, alors ne te mèles pas de ma vie privée

Ch : Comment peux tu être avec lui ?

A : Je l'aime

Ch : Il ne t'aimera jamais, il ne rendra jamais heureuse

A : Je suis heureuse et je sais qu'il m'aime

Ch : Il ne peut pas être sincère avec toi, il est... Enfin c'est House, il n'aime personne, il profite de toi, et toi tu le crois, tu es trop naive Alison

Alison se libéra de l'étreinte de Chase très violement, puis elle lui asséna une gifle, elle fut si forte que Chase manqua de tomber, Alison était en colère, très en colère, elle savait que House était sincère avec elle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de témoins, tous furent étonnés de la réction de la jeune femme. House qui avait assisté à cette discussion de loin se rapprocha de sa petite amie

H : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais j'aurais aimé être à ta place

A : Il dit que tu fais semblant

H : Tu ne l'as pas cru j'espère

A : Pourquoi l'aurais-je frappé sinon ?

House sourit et s'approcha encore plus d'elle, il lui posa les mains sur les hanches d'Alison et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, Chase détourna le regard rapidement, la baiser s'intensifia un peu mais House se retira de sa belle

H : Je t'aime, je ne laisserais personne en douter, ni toi ni personne, ce qu'on vit depuis trois mois compte beaucoup pour moi, tu comptes beucoup pour moi.

A : Je sais oui, je t'aime aussi.

House détourna le regard et regarda Chase

H : Vous avez compris vous ?

Il ne dit rien, il se retourna et partit, House prit Alison par la main et dit

H : Je réserve le même sort qu'à subit le koala à quiconque osera douter de notre histoire


	9. Réciprocité

**Chapitre 9 : Réciprocité**

Ce soir là, Alison était anxieuse, elle craignait que House ne supporte pas que tout le monde soit au courant de leur vie privée, ils n'en avaient pas encore reparlé depuis leur retour chez eux, car c'est ce que c'était maintenant, chez eux.

House s'apperçut du malaise de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas que le malaise s'installe entre eux

Il s'approcha d'elle, quand elle sentit deux bras l'envelopper elle se sentit soulagée, elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment, c'était toujours là même chose, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait heureuse, aimée. Elle se retourna et se blotit tout contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre.

H : Arrêtes de réagir de la sorte, je ne regrette pas que tout le monde sache la vérité sur nous, je suis heureux avec toi, tout le monde le sais maintenant.

Alison se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint efflleurer les lèvres de son homme, elle les retira rapidement

A : Je sais que tu es heureux, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu en ai marre, je crois que je ne le sup....

House la fit taire en l'embrassant, doucement au début puis plus passionément, il alla même jusqu'à la soulever tout en l'embrassant, il se sépara d'elle, à bout de souffle. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres puis un autre, avant de finalement lui dire ce qu'il pensait

H : Je t'aime, plus que tout, de plus en plus chaques jours, je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de parler comme ça mais je suis sincère quand je te dis ça. Je suis si bien avec toi, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je découvre tout ces sentiments seulement maintenant, mais je sais que j'adore. Ne pense pas que je te quitterais un jour parce que je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai peur que toi tu me quittes.

Cette fois le baiser fut commencé par elle, elle l'embrassa comme lui venait de le faire pour lui faire compendre qu'elle non plus ne partira jamais, House se détacha doucement d'elle.

H : Tu ne partiras jamais ?

A : Non, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, House mit ses mains sur les joues de le jeune femme, il se sépara d'elle un court instant, il la regarda dans les yeux, elle put revoir ce regard qu'elle avait déja vu, elle savait maintenant que s'était son amour pour elle, elle lui sourit, et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de House.

Alison se sépara de lui, il voulut la retenir mais en vain, il lui sourira quand même, elle savait qu'il voulait plus ce soir comme pour sceller leur nouvelle vie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, avant de l'atteindre elle se retourna vers et lui lança un regard pleins de sous-entendus, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle du lui parler de vive voix.

A : Tu viens ou pas ?

House lacha sa canne et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, quand il arriva il vit qu'Alison était déja déshabillée, il le fit à son tour puis il la rejoignit sous la douche, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser très doux pour commencer puis leur langues commencèrent à se chercher et finalement elles se trouvèrent, ce baiser était comme les autres, parfaits, il reflétait tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre, de l'amour, de la passion. Chacun de leur baiser, reflétaient tout les sentiments qu'ils avaient en eux.

Cameron posa ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme, elle ne voulait pas le lacher, House remonta ses mains et la tint par la taille, puis il sépara leurs lèvres, il descendit jusqu'à la nuque d'Alison, il y déposa de petits baisers, tout doux pour commencer avant de devenir plus langoureux. Alison ne restait pas à rien faire, elle carressait le corps de son amant, elle avait commencé par les cheveux puis elle était descendue dans le dos, elle était ensuite revenue sur le ventre puis sur le torse.

House avait légerement mordu Cameron dans le cou en sentant un main sur son pénis qui commençait à durcir, elle commença des mouvement de va et viens, House n'aimait pas vraiment s'exprimer quand ils faisaient l'amour mais par moment il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et quand, après quelques minutes de va et viens de plus en plus rapide de la part d'Alison, il se sentit venir, il l'arrêta, elle ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il faisait ça. Il la souleva doucement et la plaqua contre la parroi de la douche, et plus attendre il la pénétra, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il commença doucement, il voulait profiter de chaques instants passé avec elle.

Comme il le savait il ne se retint pas longtemps, il n'arriva pas non plus à se retenir de s'exprimer.

H : Oui !! Alison !!!!

Elle aimait qu'il s'exprime ainsi, ça lui prouvait qu'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient même si elle le savait, il continua de bouger en elle, il voulait qu'elle vienne, il voulait la sentir sur lui, le plus vite possible, il lui prodguerait ses caresses après mais là il ne voulait pas attendre.

Alison sentait qu'elle allait perdre pied, elle voulait venir elle aussi, maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était cognée la tête de fois contre cette parroi en croyant jouir mais à chaque fois il ralentissait pour attendre encore un peu. Mais cette fois c'était la bonne elle le savait, elle sentit tout ses muscles se contracter

A : Oh mon dieu !!!! Greeeeeg !!!!

Il la reposa doucement, il l'embrassa très tendrement, elle se blotit tout contre lui, elle aimait tellement ces moments avec lui, elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, il lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à se calmer, ça la détendit rapidement.

Un peu plus tard, après s'être séchés, ils se trouvaient dans le lit, Cameron était dos à House, elle sentit une main glisser sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment si agréable, elle se retourna et vint capturer les lèvres de Greg pour un baiser des plus doux, elle se retira rapidement, et se blotit contre lui alors que lui continuais de la caresser doucement, en accentuant sur les zones sensibles de la jeune femme. Elle poussait de petits gémissement qu'elle n'esseyait même pas de retenir. Quand il s'arrêta il vint poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Alison puis il lui dit quelques mots très doux.

H : Je t'aime, vraiment Allie, n'en doute jamais

A : Juré


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Un an plus tard :_

La vie de House et Cameron se déroulait toujours pour le mieux, ils étaient toujours aussi heureux, et de plus en plus amoureux, chaques jours leur amour grandissait, au début House avait eu du mal à se faire au fait que tout le monde soit au courant mais il oubliait ce sentiment rapidement à chaque fois qu'il voyait Alison, il suffisait de la voir sourir pour se sentir mieux, pour être sur qu'il ne regrétterait jamais ce qu'il vivait avec elle. Il l'aimait plus que tout, elle le savait, il le savait, rien ne changera cela, ni personne d'ailleurs, ils étaient heureux ensemble, et ils l'étaient encore plus depuis l'arrivée de leurs jumeaux, Dylan et Anna, House avait étonné tout le monde avec sa réaction

_Flash Back_

_House était dans son bureau, il voyait Alison discuter avec un médecin, ça ne l'inquiétait pas d'habitude mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, quand elle le vit elle s'enfuit, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il passa plus d'une heure à la chercher avant de finalement la trouver, elle était dans leur pièce secrète, celle où ils se retrouvaient juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Elle pleurait, pas tellement mais des larmes se voyaient sur son visage._

_Il se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau, il posa une main sur une des joues de la jeune femme_

_H : Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle pleura de plus belle_

_H : Allie, réponds moi s'il te plais, tu m'inquiètes_

_A : Je t'aime, tu le sais non ?_

_H : Oui je le sais Allie, dis moi ce qu'il y a ? Je t'en pris_

_A : On ne vit ensemble que depuis deux mois_

_H : Allie..._

_A : Je n'en ai pas fait exprès _

_H : De quoi..._

_Et puis House comprit_

_H : Tu es enceinte ?_

_A : Je suis désolée_

_House la prit dans ses bras un peu plus brusquement que d'habitude, elle ne comprenait rien, elle s'attendait à le voir en colère, à l'entendre crier, à ce qu'il lui en veuille, à tout mais pas à ça, il lui murmurait des mots gentils._

_H : Pourquoi es tu désolée ma belle ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, on va avoir un bébé, ce ne sera pas facile je le sais, ni pour toi ni pour moi mais on s'en sortira._

_A : Je t'aime_

_Fin Flash Back_

Tout le monde avait été étonné de la réaction de House, et quand lors de la première échographie ils avaient vu deux bébés, Greg avait presque sauté de joie, et la surprise avait été encore plus totale. Le jour de la naissance fut un grand jour. Le premier bébé à naitre fut Dylan, un petit garçon tout mignon, avec de grands yeux bleus comme ceux de son père, deux minutes plus tard, la petite Anna naissait à son tour, ils avaient été surpris surtout qu'on leur avait annoncé deux garçons, mais le couple était ravi d'avoir un garçon et une fille, le prénom était déja choisit depuis longtemps.

House était totalement fou de ses enfants, il avait d'ailleurs dit à Alison qu'il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de sa fille avant qu'elle atteigne ses trente ans, Alison avait rit.

Ils étaient heureux tout les deux, ils avaient décidés de se marier, mais rien était encore décidé, ils avaient tout le temps d'y penser.


End file.
